Doubts
by UniCornFTW
Summary: Zhalia still have doubts about their's desicion .


Zhalia woke up in early morning. How could she tell it was early? Well, first of all, the sun wasn't out yet and beams of moonlight were coming through the curtains. Secondly, the auburn-haired man was still sleeping beside her. Thirdly, the clock was showing 4:36 a.m. She got off the bed and felt cold, due to the night's wind going through her naked body, coming from the opened window in their room.

She walked to their bathroom to wash herself off. She smiled to herself remembering the ''stormy'' evening that both of them had. Though it was different than other love making sessions. They decided to do it without precautions, though Zhalia still had morning after pills, just to be safe. She felt like she was still not ready to bring a new life to the world. She knew that she could do it, like carry it 9 months and then give birth to it. But take care of it? The woman still had doubts. She entered the bathroom, in order to take a quick shower. She entered the shower as quietly as she could and turned it on. A cold wave of water made her squeal quietly, but then the blue-haired woman changed it into warmer. She closed her eyes feeling the warm waves of water running down her body. Zhalia loved hot showers, but she knew that she couldn't take them for long. So, after few minutes, she got out of the shower, cleaned herself and walked out of the bathroom.

When the woman entered the bedroom again, she found Dante lying in the same position as when she left her place in bed. Zhalia took her night shirt from the floor and headed downstairs, to the kitchen. On her way to the kitchen she put on the night shirt in order to cover her nakedness. She reached the kitchen quite fast, then she took a chair from beside the table and climbed on it. ' _Second one, from the right and third shelf, behind honey jar'_ she mumbled to herself. Then she moved the jar full of honey. She had hidden the pills behind there because she knew that none of her team mates used honey. Not even when they were sick. She took the pills and climbed down, she took the small paper out of the box and started reading the instructions. _'Birth control pills, use after unsafe intercourse, after breakfast.'_ she mumbled the instructions to herself. Zhalia took a glass of water in one hand and the pill in the other. As she was ready to drink, a thought came in her mind. She rushed up the stairs, back to their bedroom. She climbed on the bed, put the pill and glass of water in one hand and lightly shook her beloved man's arm. Dante mumbled something in his sleep and pushed her arm away. Zhalia rolled her eyes and tried to wake him up again. He gave up. Dim moonlight shone over his amber eyes, as he yawned.

'What's wrong, Zhaal?' he asked her with drowsy voice.

'We have to talk.' Zhalia answered strictly.

Dante sat up and looked at the glass of water in her hand, then looked back at her hazel eyes.

'Yeah, why not. Spill the beans then.' he said and shifted into a more comfortable position.

Zhalia opened her hand, to show him the pill. She was quiet for few minutes, but Dante didn't interrupt her.

'Dante, I am afraid.' Zhalia confessed.

'Zhaal, darling, I told you that if you weren't feeling ready for it, you should have just said that to me.' he said smiling.

'At first I was feeling ready, but now, I don't know, I am afraid that I won't be able to raise a child. Like I don't know HOW to do it, how to be a mother.' she said lowering her head.

'We have been married for 2 years already, and I can say that I am not more ready to be a father than you are. But we will manage, after all we almost raised Lok, Sophie, Den and Harrison. What could be worse than the four of them?' Dante said and she tilted up her head. He smiled warmly. His smile always made her feel better. Zhalia smiled back.

'Oh, I don't know, maybe a little baby who is only crying and pooping himself?' she said sarcastically.

'Nah, I don't think so.' he joked back. He took her hand, in which was the pill, and closed it. 'And, Zhaal, you won't be alone, you know that I will always be by your side.' He kissed her closed palm and smiled again.

'You are right, thank you for being beside me.' Zhalia smiled and hugged him, throwing the pill as far away from them as she could.

'And thanks for having me beside you.' he said.

Dante hugged Zhalia tightly. As they broke apart from the hug, they looked at each other and shared a short ''goodnight'' kiss. Dante laid down and opened his arms, calling Zhalia into his embrace. She lied down and hugged him, burying her head into his neck crook. She started nibbling his neck as he let out a quiet moan. And mumbled something that sounded like: ''go to sleep''. Zhalia smiled to herself and calmly closed her eyes knowing that now they were more bonded than ever with the certainty that both were ready to raise a new life and become a family.

 **Author's note:**

 **I have posted this fan fic some time ago and recieved some negative comments which as result created my writer's block and unmotivated me to work further. But thankfuly I had amazing helper, which listened to my mumblings and cries trough all those weeks, also corrected this shitty fanfic and wanted me to re-post it here. So thank you, Lilium-heart, you are amazing person, I hope I will be able to work with you in the future, thank you for corrected mistakes. :)**

 **P.S. This time, even with negative comments I won't delete this fan fic.**


End file.
